There are many different types of window hardware having pivotally interconnected members. One type is a window operator having an operating arm connected to a bracket mounted to a window sash. A releasable connection is achieved by the use of a slidable keeper member on the operating arm which, in one position, interfits with a stud on the bracket to lock the parts together in a pivotally interconnected relation. A slidable keeper of this type is shown in Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,675.
Another type of window hardware is a window hinge. A sash arm is pivotally attached to a slider or shoe movable along a guide track fixed to a window sill and a support arm or link extends between the guide track and the sash arm and is pivotally connected to both. A commercial embodiment of a window hinge utilizes a keeper and stud structure of the type shown in the referred to Armstrong patent for releasably connecting the support arm to the guide track. In assembly, the sash arm must be manually oriented with the end adapted for mounting the keeper positioned adjacent the guide track and the keeper must be manually handled.
The present commercial window hardware using a slidably mounted keeper is not readily assembled by use of automatic equipment because of the required handling of the keeper and orientation of the hardware elements.